Tempting Sasuke
by BubbleGumExpress
Summary: Lava is what you get when Earth and Fire mix. So when Both Fire and Earth Country purpose a truce through marriage, instead of just Lava they get the whole volcano. -Yaoi-
1. Chapter 1

Tempting Sasuke

_**Prologue **_

It had only taken 168 hours for Uzumaki Naruto to pack his entire life away in a tiny trunk and leave the place he had once called home. For this had been in hopes of saving the precious balance between Earth and Fire country.

Abruptly, the golden-blonde had paused from his ministrations. His lips had pressed at the item clenched securely between his bronze digits, it was a small frog shape coin purse; His mother had given it to him for his sixteenth birthday.

Back then those had been happier days.

Naruto had tossed his coin purse in his trunk. It would be his security blanket, a small yet sufficient piece of home that he would hang on to, while submerged into enemy territory…

Even now the other countries still held on to the tragedy that had shook mankind to its very core it was known as the Scourge, though it had took place years before Naruto was born, there were still those few humans who held a deep unwavering prejudice towards the Kitsune race. Albeit the Kitsunes species had made a truce with mankind, where they would occupy Earth country and thrive, leaving the human race alone and vice versa.

For years now all had seemed fine…

However, that was only the calm before the storm, because only just a month ago Naruto's mother had been slayed right where Earth and Fire country boarders collide, thus shattering what little balance both worlds had, so out of desperation to stop another War or Scourge the Fire kingdom purposed a truce through the marriage of both their children.

And here is where Naruto's journey begins.

* * *

Naruto was in awe.

Fire country was like a whole other world. It had been the first time he had seen civilization at its finest. He never before seen structures that reached the sky before, the half human half demon hybrid was led to the center of the Village dubbed Konoha. He was taken to a fairly large palace were Lord Uchiha had sat on his throne observing the blonde with a keen eye. The blonde paused at the doorway not sure what to do.

"Come closer child," the lord said this in a long drawn, before beckoning Naruto closer.

Hesitantly, the blonde approached until he was a foot away, from the lord. The man had done a motion with his hand signaling for Naruto turn around. The blonde did just that, but still he was quite confused by this.

"Good enough you will do nicely for my boy."

"Boy?" Naruto echoed.

"Yes you are to marry my youngest Sasuke," the man had said this matter-of-factly.

"Wait what!" The Blonde practically screeched.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yes! I'm not marrying your_ son._ Hello! I'm a boy."

The Uchiha had snorted at that, "what does it matter? You're a demon! You can be whatever gender your kind fancies." Inky black orbs had locked with bright sapphires.

"I'm only half."

"You still have demon blood coursing through those veins."

So even here the lord of Fire country was just as bias against his people, even when it was he who had purposed the marriage proportion. Naruto had opened his mouth fully ready to say something truly other of line, but the doors behind him was barged through by a pissed off raven his onyx hue ablaze.

The raven had barely regarded Naruto his father was his main focus, though the lord appeared to not be interested. The youth bow at the waist before speaking.

"Father, why was I removed from my mission," He kept his head bowed as he peered up through ebony lashes.

The lord faced had flushed with anger. "Don't you ever in your life address me as anything other than your lord, boy!"

"Sorry my lord," though his tone was anything but sorry there was a hint of sarcasm.

"Insolent boy," the man had tsk'd at this, but his anger now depleted.

Lord Uchiha had focused back on Naruto, as a mischievous grinned started to form on the man's lightly tan features.

"Sasuke I have yet to introduce you to your fiancé Uzumaki Naruto," The older raven had held an arm out to Naruto like and offering.

This time Sasuke had turned to face Naruto. Both dark eyed royals were staring at the Kitsune. However one Uchiha looked slightly amused while the other looked surprised. Naruto could feel something happening to his seal; subconsciously his hands had flown to his navel to sooth the burning sensation.

"You are dismissed Sasuke," The older Uchiha had spoken breaking Sasuke from his reverie. He glanced at his father over his shoulder, and gave the man a slight nod and left not without slamming the doors behind him.

"He must like you," the man had said this in a laughing tone, "He killed the last one."

Naruto could not tell if the man was joking or not.

* * *

**What do you think? R&R please and let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

C**hapter **O**ne**

"W**armth"**

* * *

**Author's note:**Thanks for the Reviews they brighten up my spirits! Also just to let you know constructive criticism is fine by me. I take no offense to help.

* * *

So this was it?

Naruto had been escorted to his sleeping quarters which resembled that of a dankly old prison than an actual bedroom. He stared at his futon that rested in the center of the barren room.

He thought about the time him and his mother had ventured out and founded a valley that was covered in lush grass and sprinkled with lavender wild flowers. They had spent the entire evening there, making jewelry out of the wild flowers and lying on the blanket of grass just staring at the evening sky.

Naruto shuddered he didn't know what sparked that memory it could have been the color of the bedding or even a particular scent. Exhausted, he had plopped down on his futon.

Without warning there was a loud thrashing on his bedroom door. Naruto debated if he should answer it or not he had just gotten comfortable. However, before he could make a split decision the door to his room had creaked open, as an attractive woman with long golden blond locks and large ample breast had casually entered his room.

_Okay?_ He mentally inquired.

"You're name is Uzumaki Naruto corrected," the woman sounded silently irate.

"Yes?"

"I'm here as your chaperone," She paused to make sure he was paying attention, "I'm also a good friend of your father's," her honey colored eyes had caught his, but he quickly broken eye contact from her intense gaze.

His chaperone had looked like she would rather be eating a horse's ass then be there.

"Don't look too perturbed brat."

"I'm not," he lied.

"Look, I'm not fond of this either. Fire Country has too much bad blood for my liking, but it's still no excuse. So how about we just swallow our pride and bare it together," She said while rolling her eyes.

Somehow her irritation made him feel a tad bit better at least he was not alone in this new world.

"Tsunade."

He looked back up at her curiously. She was standing underneath the threshold now.

"That's my name," she said this before exiting his bedroom. Though their meeting had been brief it still left an impacted on him.

* * *

Later on that night Naruto had crawled underneath the thick blankets to his futon. It was drafty in the room even though Naruto's body gave off more heat than any average person would he still had trouble maintaining warmth.

The Kitsune heir had clenched his eyes shut as another shiver wrecked his lean form.

This particular cold had pierced through his very bones, but just then a loud creak had echoed into the dead of night as his bedroom door was slowly opened. The Kitsune half-breed went still as a deer that had been spotted.

Cautiously, Naruto tried to sniff the air around him, though it became more of a challenge since he was buried deep underneath his blanket. So he had only got a good whiff of his own musk. He could hear the light footsteps of the other drawing nearer. Just then the intruder had paused before sliding beneath the blankets behind him.

All the while this was happening Naruto had remained completely still. He was unsure if he should make his presence known. Maybe they had placed him in the wrong room.

He was abruptly pulled from his erratic thoughts by an arm being snaked securely just below his navel. He was pulled closely towards the individual's solid chest, as warm breaths started to ghost over the nook of his neck, thus making Goosebumps form over his entire body. He could feel the sensation of hair brushing against his cheek and the outer lobe of his ear. His nostrils had filled with the warm scent of scandal wood.

"Quit squirming," A voice behind him had said in annoyance. "Of course they had to put you in the room without a fireplace."

For some reason that had made the blonde feel worst.

"Why don't you just save Fire Country the trouble and just kill me," The blonde said sarcastically.

"Shut up idiot."

Naruto would have retorted if it weren't for the question that had popped in his head next.

"Why do you even care?"

"I don't."

_Oh, well that clears things up,_ the blonde thought dryly, but for some reason he couldn't help but smirk. Once again the room was engulfed in mute silence. The only thing to keep him company was the soothing rhythm of the others' heart beat it had gently lured him to sleep.

The sun had shone strong through the drapes of his room rousing the blonde from his slumber.

He had groggily tossed the blankets off of him before rubbing sleep from his eyes he was alone. He knew it even before looking. This experience had been beyond odd. At first he had thought it was Tsunade, but he quickly realized the person who came into his room that night was not her, definitely not her.

Tsunade had entered his bed room only moments later thankfully Naruto had already gotten dress, because she failed to knock this time. She just entered.

Tsunade observed him for a brief minute and finally spoke, "You'll be having lunch with the Uchiha family."

Naruto had stood fully erected from his spot on his futon, it was noon already!

"How long was I out for?"

Tsunade shrugged with an almost smug smirk. "You know if you're going to be having late night visitors. Maybe you should keep it down a bit," She jeered.

"Wait what! I did no such thing!" His voice had gone an octave higher.

"Sure you didn't. Look I'm not one to judge but to have a stranger in your bed at odd times of the night will most likely travel quickly through the grapevine, but then again it could have been your fiancé for all I know."

The blond had flailed his arms in front of him, by now his face was about as red as a tomato.

What could he say? She wouldn't believe him away, if her boisterous laughter didn't say otherwise.

* * *

Lunch with the Uchiha family was an experience that Naruto wouldn't wish not even on his worst of enemy.

Yet again Naruto felt those three sets of dark eyes piercing through him. The table consists of Lord Fugaku, his wife, Naruto and Sasuke. Tsunade choose not to come. Both Sasuke and his mother sat on the left side of the dining table while Naruto sat opposite of them. Naruto had immediately noted that Sasuke and his mother favorite one another more. They both had flawless pale skin and silky dark tresses that framed their heart shaped faces indeed there was no denying the alluring features those two both shared; on the other hand lord Fugaku was hideous. Naruto just couldn't phantom how such a beautiful woman could love such a self-centered and repulsive man it must have been for money and power.

The two Uchiha males started to analyze Naruto while the wife had been smiling broadly at him. She had turned to her husband that sat at the end of the table.

"Oh dear husband he's adorable where ever did you fine him," she positively gushed.

Fugaku had laughed, "Don't be silly woman he's Sasuke's fiancé."

The raven haired beauty had turned to him. "Oh! So it's you who is the demon child. Goodness where are your ears and tail." She pointed out.

Naruto sighed.

"I'm only half."

The raven haired woman had turned to her husband her dark eye covered with confusion.

"Does that even matter?" She asked her spouse.

"Of course it doesn't." the man then took ahold of his chop sticks to scoop up some of his steamed rice.

Naruto abruptly stood. His hands were clenched into fist, "may I be excused."

Fugaku Uchiha chop sticks had paused at his mouth. He locked eyes with the blonde's intense cobalt colored ones.

"No you _may _not," His tone left no room for disobedience.

This time Sasuke had chimed in, "Don't be such a prideful old fool what do you have to prove?"

The man's face had flushed red with anger. "Insolent boy I will have you banished just like your brother." In his rage Fugaku had knocked his bowl of rice over sending it crashing to the floor below.

"No! Dear husband not my Sasuke please! He is just at the defiant age. Please don't banish him. He gets his attitude from you," his wife wept and it had succeeded in sheathing the man tirade.

"Very well you both are dismissed from my sight!"

* * *

**A/N:** Fugaku is kind of a jerk. I wanted him that way and I also wanted to make him and Sasuke's relationship strained. Also, it's Sasu/Naru though I could be persuaded otherwise. So yeah R&R :D me lovelies.


End file.
